


Wait For Me

by waitforapseud (jazzcult)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Death, F/F, Illness, Sad, rest in speghetti flowr, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzcult/pseuds/waitforapseud
Summary: Flower only has so long left to live, and she and Rin share her final moments together.*179 words over the max length of a drabble, yet not long enough to be a one shot.





	Wait For Me

The sun was shining, kissing Flower's pale skin and offering the only warmth it could which, truth be told, wasn't much. The girl only had so much time left to live—an hour, perhaps? If even that—before she succumbed to a terminal and unidentifiable illness.

But instead of spending her final moments sick in bed, she decided to drag herself outside and pass under the watch of her favourite thing; the sun, bright and kind to her cold complexion. Along with dying, she was waiting. Waiting for a very special someone whom she hadn't been able to see in a year.

"Flower!"

Flower looked up from her twiddling thumbs to see a blonde girl running up to her and the tree that supported her. "Rin," she tried to call, but her vocal chords had no strength left. The ill girl coughed harshly, and some blood spattered out. Maybe her time was closer than she'd thought, especially without the help of a tank to keep her breathing well.

"Flower, I'm finally back from that _damned_ boarding school!!" the blonde—Kagamine Rin, the same age of 18 as Flower—cried. "But how did you get out here??" Rin dropped to her knees, taking Flower by the hand. "You're so cold..."

"I managed..."

"Without your wheelchair?"

"I crawled."

"Using only your arms."

Flower nodded. She smiled softly. "I wanted to feel the sun again..." she answered, "one last time..."

"But what if you died on your way here...?" there was a slight crack in Rin's voice. "They'd have found you–"

"Rin..." Flower whispered, then coughed harshly, "you know I love you... right?"

"Of course I know that..." Rin let out a laugh; Flower could hear the tears forming, and the emotion tugging at Rin's throat.

"Then... kiss me one last..." Flower's voice faltered a bit," one... one last time... yeah? Anywhere is fine..."

Rin nodded. Tears were dribbling down her cheeks. She leaned forward and pressed her blossom-coloured lips against Flower's own pale ones. The kiss didn't last long, as Flower was finding it harder and harder to breathe.

"Rin..." Flower smiled again, this time wider, "I... I want to thank you..."

"For what...?" asked Rin. There was genuine confusion behind her words.

"For... letting me know what love feels like... even in my short life..."

"Oh, Flower..." Rin sniffled, "loving you gave me life... what'll I do without you?"

Flower reached an arm—now shaking heavily with weakness— and cupped Rin's cheek. "You'll live... and I'll wait for you... Rin..." her arm then dropped, hitting the ground and triggering a full halt in her systems.

"F... Flower...?" Rin whimpered. Her lip quivered and her arms shook. She reached up and cupped her lover's cheeks, staring in disbelief at the lifelessness in those violet eyes. Silence overcame the blonde, before she sighed shakily and whispered. "Wait for me, Flower... please..."


End file.
